Hearts of a Different Kind
by The Deranged Assassin
Summary: Love can transcend Life, Death, Time, Space and...Specie? Some things just break all the rules, Haru and Baron just being one of them. What happens when some greater force decides to remove all barriers that prevent them being together?
1. Think of Me

A relaxed Baron sat back in his favourite armchair by the fire, a cup of tea in hand, seemingly perfectly content within his home, which also was the home of the famous Cat Bureau. Things had calmed down lately, which left him time to reflect upon one of his most recent cases. At the thought of Haru Yoshioka, it turned out that he wasn't perfecltly content afterall. He could still remember their final words to each other...  
_"Baron, for the record, I think I may have a little crush on you."_  
Well, that had been perfectly obvious. He had felt her tremble as he held her while they danced in front of the Cat King, and had later blushed as he held her again while running up the tower, and her whiskers had grown longer. He had dismissed all of these earlier-Trembling was normal, especially when one had just been turned into a cat, was perfectly miserable, and dancing in front of the Cat King just as he had thrown two people out of the window a few minutes prior. The blushing had been harder to deny- And she only turned more into a cat whenever she was thinking that it would be a good idea. He had thought that perhaps at that moment she knew that she wasn't going to make it to the exit, and had started to accept that fate. But while he was going through all this denial, he had known that...  
_"Also for the record, I admire a young woman who speaks from the heart"__  
_Well, so it was half a lie. He _did _admire her courage, but that wasn't all. Being a perfectly chivalrious, aristocratic, BRITISH cat, he had always been polite. As everyone knew, 'I admire' in British translated to 'I like'.  
Setting the cup down, the Baron sighed. He couldn't admit it, but perhaps he did like Haru as well. Perhaps he even had a 'crush' on her as well. But the Baron, also being a realisitic cat, knew that things would never work out between the two of them. There was, for a start, the species issue. She was human, and he was a cat. Things would never work out between them. He wasn't a real cat, even. He was just a statue that resembled a cat, and came to life whenever someone needed help, or he simply felt like sticking his nose in their business. As Haru bluntly stated when she was presenting her case to him in need of desperate help when she was engaged to Prince Lune, she couldn't marry a cat.  
Baron sat up straight in his chair. Marriage! Such a thing was preposterous, beyond all thought. He was simply trying to sort out if he even had romantic feelings for Haru, not marriage! Looking down at the cup in his hands, he sighed again. "Too much tea." It didn't even taste good today.  
Hauling himself out of the chair, he walked wearily over to his desk, and sat down, picking a piece of paper from the rather large mound, and began writing with a feather pen. He needed some sort of distraction, and he fully intended to find that in his work.

It was around midnight, but Haru couldn't be quite sure. She didn't feel like looking at her cow alarm clock, but intended to spend the rest of her time awake staring outside her window. Sitting on the bed, she had her arms propped against the windowstill, she was gazing out at the night sky of Japan. The sky was black, but with the stars combined with the lights of cars and buildings, she could see quite well. But still, that didn't help her any.  
She kept on thinking about the adventure she had just barely a month ago. She kept on telling herself that it wasn't a dream, that it was all real, and had to think about it every night just to remember. Muta, Toto, The Cat King, Natori, Natoru, Lune, Yuki, and...  
Baron.  
It was him who she had found her thoughts turning to over and over again. The statue of a cat who had come to life and had saved her from all the troubles that she found pursuing her. Him with his top hat, cane, tails..  
Her head fell with a clunk. With Baron, he had two kinds of tails-The ones on his jacket and his _real_ tail. While he may have had real hands with fingers, he still was a cat. She had a crush on a _cat_. But he was a gentlemen, with the perfect manners and British accent and sense of aristrocracy, and he knew how to treat a lady. She blushed bright pink as she remembered those occasions- The way he introduced himself, their dance, him rescuing her, carrying her...  
She felt like she wanted to cry. Why couldn't she go back to gushing over Machida? Now that he had dumped that freshman girlfriend of his, he had been making eyes at her, and it was rather obvious. She would have leapt at this chance before, and now that she seemed indifferent, Hiromi was asking some questions. They would have made the perfect couple...But no. She just _had_ to fall in love with her cat rescuer. The way they had danced with each other especially remained in her mind. He had held her so light, leading her perfectly...Dancing had never been her strong point, but with Baron, she had excelled, and now she suspected that only he would be able to make her perform such feats. With him, being a cat didn't seem so bad...With him, she could handle it.  
But that path had disappeared, and she had gone back to her 'normal' life. Only now he was the only thing on her mind. If only they knew how easy it was to fall prey to Baron's charms, gentleman-like personality, and his accent...Oh, his accent...  
She gave another little cry, and hit her head lightly against the windowledge. "Ow!" Hurting herself wouldn't do anything in a situation like this.  
_"Careful Haru. Don't loose yourself. Believe in who you are. I said so before, didn't I?"_  
The only thing she could do was push him out of her mind, and return to her life. Forget about the Cat Bureau, the Cat Kingdom, and him...  
And go to sleep.  
_  
_Baron had spent many hours bent over the various pages spread across his desk. He had refused to retire from the work, it had kept him sane for a couple of hours. But now, she was beginning to creep into his mind again...  
_"I can't! I'm scared!" "JUST TRUST ME!"__  
_She had looked so scared there, like a frightened little kitten. If only she were a kitten, then perhaps there would be a chance for him...  
"Oh, bloody hell!"  
He lost all his composure there, shoved the feather quill into the ink jar, and stormed off to bed. He couldn't possibly go any more insane while sleeping...


	2. Sweet Dreams

In two completely different worlds, two creatures were sleeping. They were two very different creatures, as one was a schoolgirl while the other was a Lord among cats. However, they shared on very important similarity.  
They both loved each other.  
And refused to accept it.

Haru shivered, the enormous gown the King had bestowed upon her not being the warmest thing in the world. A slight feeling of nausea filled her, as she looked at the plate before her. Fish, she hated fish! This was no better than the sushi her mother made her eat on Tuesdays. But...She also felt a overwhelming feeling of despair, as if she would never feel happy again. She felt lonely, so lonely...  
_"Excuse me, would you care to dance?"__  
_Her head snapped up. She knew that voice, she knew this place, this time...She had been here before...  
"Baron!"  
He smiled down at her coyly, a look of confidence in his eyes.  
_"Just trust me."__  
_And so she took hold of his hand, and he lead her out into the dance floor, him leading her. All the steps came naturally, which was surprising because Haru was certainly not the dancing type. Anyone at school could tell you that. But everything seemed so right with him...Was it Baron? She couldn't tell, nothing was clear anymore...She was falling...  
_"What's happening to me? I've never felt like this before...Maybe life as a cat wouldn't be so bad."__  
_Instantly whiskers sprouted from her face. Oh no! This only happened when she was beginning to accept life as a cat...She didn't want to be a cat! But did she? Maybe this life wouldn't be so bad if she spent it with him...

_"Careful, Haru. Don't loose yourself. Believe in who you are. I said so before, didn't I?"__  
_He spoke those words to her softly, tenderly. She seemed so small and afraid, his timid little kitten. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms...  
But he couldn't. Not in front of the royal court of Cat Kingdom watching. So all he could do was lead her in their seemingly never-ending dance...  
Around they whirled, until the entire court disappeared, and only they remained, gazing into each other's eyes deeply. Nothing else mattered, he cared about nothing else but her. If only he could admit it.  
Until then, this would do...

Suddenly, she noticed it was only them in an empty ballroom. Gone were the King and his lackeys. Only her and...  
"Baron!"  
There was a tinge of fright in her voice, it was dark. So dark, the dark held such fears...She pressed against his chest, whimpering slightly. She knew it was stupid, but ever since she was a child she had been afraid of the dark. Ever since father...  
"Calm down, Haru. I'm here. No one will hurt you when I'm here."  
She felt his hand against her back, the other on her hair. Instantly she felt calm again, and looked up at him. Green eyes behind a blue mask..."You promise?" She asked in a child's voice. Whispers of black spirits swirled around them in their dancing paradise, as the Cat Kingdom had disappeared into darkness. The dream was turning into a nightmare...  
He just smiled. "I promise. Just trust me!"  
So they stood there together, still dancing, with the wisps of hidden demons swirling around them. She was safe, everything was perfect...Until...

The entire world suddenly began rocking around them. The very ground the stood upon was moving, and Haru soon lost her balance. His hand automatically darted forward, catching her waist. "B-Baron...!" He moved his cape around his shoulder so it covered her slightly, his eyes glancing around, trying to analyze the situation. There was always a practical way to get out of such things..."Stay calm, Haru. Fright will do nothing for us here."  
She was clutching onto his shoulders tightly now, his poor frightened kitten...  
He was dragged out of his thoughts suddenly as she let out a harsh scream. He whipped his head over in her direction only to see the ground collapsing into darkness, just in front of her. "Quickly, this way...!"  
Pulling her sharply to the left, he lead her down a thin path, trying to dodge the bits that were falling away into the darkness. He could hear her give a little scream, and he called back "Just trust me!", grasping onto her gloved hand...  
But there was nothing there.  
Whirling around as fast as he could, he searched the area for her frantically. There she was, on her knees, having tripped over her dress. A large CRACK! sounded, and the ground between the two of them separated, her falling steadily backwards.  
Being consumed by the darkness, she looked up at him with horrified, terrified eyes. "BARON!"  
He couldn't save her now...  
"HARU!"  
His hand grasped only darkness...  
He failed her.

At that moment, two creatures awoke in a deep sweat, both panting deeply. The girl was crying, and her mother came into comfort her. Hushed words were exchanged, but the girl quietly whispered excuses, and the two of them went back to bed.  
But only one went back to sleep peacefully.  
The other creature, however, awoke in a place alien to him. Oblivious for the first few moments, it was only then when he regained his bearings when he noticed the difference. He wasn't in a small bed in the Cat Bureau, he was lying on a street bench...He raised his hand to look at his watch. 2:30am. Wait...  
He had skin. _SKIN.__  
_Raising his hands to his head, he felt around gingerly...His ears were at the side of the head...They were rounded...  
Standing up on his feet gingerly, he crept over to the fountain that was bubbling merrily, trying not to notice his lack of a tail. Leaning over, he peered into the water...  
_**"GOOD LORD!"**_

Author's Note:  
I got reviews! AHAHAHA! That makes me so happy, you have no idea. tosses The Amazing Aliano a nickel Go crazy!


	3. Of Angels and of Heroes

He was...Human. That much was sure.  
He chanced another glance at his reflection. Short hair, a light dirty blond, covered his head, exactly the same colour as his fur had been. His eyes were more rounded now, but still were that same piercing green colour they had always been. He felt completely and totally alien in this body that he had somehow acquired in his dreams." Looking down, he inspected his clothing. Still the spotless white tails and trousers, crisp starched shirt with waist jacket. Bowtie was still perfectly in place, and he glanced back, seeing his cane and hat on the pavement where he had woken up.  
Everything else seemed normal. Except the fact that _**he had no tail.**_ He wasn't sure if he would be able to walk, as cat's were able to balance because of their whiskers and tails, both of which he was lacking.  
Taking another step gingerly, he found that he could walk with surprising ease. That was a good first step, quite literally, but now he needed to move fast. The sun was rising over the city, and he needed to find someplace to stay.

* * *

Haru hadn't slept much at all since she had woken up from the nightmare. Her mother had come into the room upon hearing her daughter's scream and stayed for a little while, but Haru made her go back to bed. Her mother worked so hard all the time, just for her, and got precious little sleep, so it was only fair that Haru let her get her rest. Besides, there was nothing really wrong with her...  
Nothing that her mother could fix, anyways.  
A mother couldn't mend a broken heart that was threatening never to heal again. She couldn't fill the hole that had been left behind by a Baron. A mother's love was strong, but it couldn't replace an impossible love. 

So she spent long countless hours staring at the ceiling, thinking of him, the Lord among Cats. The last thing she'd seen of him was his horrified look and outstretched hand as she had fallen into darkness. The dream couldn't had meant anything good, so Haru instantly became worried. Was Baron hurt? Maybe something horrible had happened to him...

She shook her head adamantly. Baron would be fine. He was the only creature ever to beat the Cat King in a duel, and even then if he got in trouble, he had Muta and Toto to help him. He would be fine...Getting out of bed, she reached into her closet and put on a heavy sweater, heading down the stairs. She needed to get out of this house...

* * *

Baron staggered along the streets of Tokyo, feeling very disoriented, dizzy, and, well...Lost.  
His first thought was to find his way back to the Cat Bureau, but he didn't even know where he was. For the first time since Haru had been kidnapped by the cats, Baron felt fear.  
He was always telling people to "Just trust me!" when they were afraid, but he no longer trusted in his abilities. The great Baron Funbert von Zikkigan had finally given up on himself, and the world. 

There was no more trust.  
There was nothing left for him.

He suddenly stumbled sharply to the right. Ever since he had woken up in the human body, his balance had been effected greatly. He leaned against the wall, and pounded his fist against the brick. He felt angry, helpless, and...  
Dizzy.  
The entire street seemed to be twirling, swirling around...Nothing was stable.  
Setting his teeth together, Baron hauled himself down the street again, staggering along...  
"Trust yourself."  
Ha.

* * *

Sweater wrapped tightly around her, Haru wandered around the streets aimlessly, not having a particular destination. Her mind, however, was still centered upon the nightmare and the cat that inhabited them, which frustrated her. The very reason why she was taking this walk in the first place was to clear her mind of all those thoughts...  
A large crash in front of her, suddenly startled her out of her unwanted thoughts. Someone, or something, had knocked over the trash bins. From the way they were staggering, they seemed to be drunk. Haru started to back away slowly. She didn't want to deal with any drunks, especially if they were feeling frisky. She was just about to hide behind the wall when...  
"Miss? Excuse me, Miss?"  
She froze. He was calling to her, a drunk was calling _to her_. "Could you be so kind as to direct me to the District where...Confound it, what was it's name? I always forget...Juuji-gai? I...Need...To find...It..."  
Her eyes widened. There weren't many drunks that had an aristocratic English accent. Those were rare, especially in Japan.  
"Please, Miss...Help me..."  
Her heart stopped when the drunk came into the glow of the streetlight. He was wearing immaculate white clothing.  
"Please, Miss..."  
She knew that clothing. How could she forget them, after being carried up a flight of stairs pressed tightly against his chest. She knew that voice...The British accent had haunted her dreams for a little over a month. She knew this man, but...  
"Baron!"

* * *

He managed to lift his pounding head, and tried to focus on the young lady.  
There was an angel in front of him. His saviour.  
Suddenly, the angel descended into darkness, fading away into an abyss. He was being engulfed into the darkness...  
The angel was fading.

* * *

"BARON!" She gasped as his eyes rolled back, his legs give away beneath him, and she watched him in horror as her hero went crashing into the ground.  
Running towards her fallen hero, she knelt beside his prostate body, brushing away the stray hairs from his face. But it wasn't the face of a cat she was met with. There was a nose, a mouth...The absence of whiskers also startled her badly. This didn't look like the Baron she knew, but somehow, she knew it was him. She had to help him, and find out what happened. Even though it felt like he was a stranger, this was her Baron, and she had to help him.  
Her feelings for him would never changed no matter whatever happened to him...  
With a little grunt, she hoisted his arm over her shoulder, starting to drag him back to her house. It was her turn to be the hero.  
His angel.

* * *

Author's Note  
I hope you're enjoying this, guys! It's really fun to write, even though I only have a vague idea of where it's going. ;;  
And some people have been doing fanart? The Cheedynamic in particular? If so, I would LOVE to see it.  
Also note that I've been fiddling around with some stuff for this chapter. I'm not sure it will work, as I am absolutely helpless with this sort of thing, so I appologize if it doesn't work. 


	4. Rude Awakening from the Light

Baron awoke several hours later, when a thin stream of light cascaded through a crack in the curtains, landing on his head. Needless to say, it didn't help improve his headache...  
And so the morning was greeted by a mumbled "Bloody hell" from the Lord among Cats.  
He blinked several times, trying to figure out firstly, what had happened to him, secondly, where he was, and thirdly, why he was here. Wherever here was. Placing a hand to his head, the answer to the first question became apparent...Hands. He was human. That...Was a problem. Because firstly, he didn't know how he became human, secondly, he didn't know what to do now that he was human...  
Baron winced. Oy. _Too many numbers_, he thought, the firstlies and secondlies floating around in his head...Deal with the first problems immediately, Baron, they did come to you first, after all.  
Right. First question down, now he had to tackle the second...Where was he?  
He blinked again, and looked around the room. It was very neat...He was in a very comfortable bed. And, on the nightside table beside him, there was a quaint little cow clock that read 6:00am...  
And there, kneeling at the side of the bed, was a girl, fast asleep.  
He had to blink again, although he knew that he had already done that action far too many times in the past fifty seconds. He knew this girl...  
_Haru.__  
_He gasped her name silently, and almost recoiled away from her, afraid to touch the one who he had dreamt about for so long.  
What he felt towards her couldn't be right. It just wasn't right. He had no real defined age, always young in spirit- But he was actually quite older than her. That, and...She was human, and he was a cat.  
_Was a cat.__  
_That startling conclusion brought him back to earth. There was no barrier of specie...But, how long would it last? He didn't even know how it happened, so what was to say that such a switch wouldn't occur again? He was just so confused...  
She was the only thing that remained the same, the only real thing in the confused jumble that his life had become. She was the only stable element, his rock...He tentatively reached out a hand to touch her, to make sure she was real, and he wasn't confined in some wretched nightmare, really back in his bed in the Cat Bureau...His fingers brushed a lock of brown hair out of her eyes, caressing her skin ever so-lightly, a forbidden contact...Her name tumbled out from his lips. "Haru."  
The angel began to stir at the sound of her name, and Baron hastily drew back his hand, not wanting her to know that he felt that way towards her...He didn't want to loose any friendship he might have with her...  
_"Baron, for the record, I think I might have a little crush on you."__  
_Her words came ringing back to him clearly, but he still felt himself in denial. Feelings changed over time, especially those of teenager girls. That, and...He wasn't quite sure of what **he** felt...  
"Baron?"  
He glanced down into bright green eyes, which were gazing up at him in concern. Beautiful eyes that could hold his gaze for hours...  
"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, and placed her hand over his in concern. Baron's stomach churned at the very thought, although the touch itself was very pleasant. "I'm fine." He replied softly, and gave her the best reassuring smile that he could, under the circumstances.  
She tilted her head at him, questions in her eyes. "How did you get like this, Baron? I mean, it's not that I mind...Er, I mean, I liked you as a cat, but, um, you're very handsome as a human." Erk! Did she just say that? Oh no!  
He just sighed, and laid back on the pillows, having not noticed the handsome comment. "In truth, I do not know how I came to be like this. I'm very confused myself...The last thing I can remember was being back in the Cat Bureau, having a rather violent nightmare." Haru's eyes widened at the mention of a nightmare. The coincidence was great..."A…Nightmare? What did it involve?" Suddenly Baron looked very bashful indeed. "It was nothing." He said quickly, not wanting to confess that it involved her, fearing that she would either think he was having nightmares about her in a bad way, meaning that she was the horrible creature chasing him, or think that he was having dreams about her that were, er, inappropriate. Well, Baron did admit that he dreamed about her frequently in a romantic manner, but never in such a crude manner. "Um, well…It's nothing, honest. Nothing you should be concerned about." Haru frowned, and went to say something, but then-  
"Haru?" A voice called from down the stairs, "Haru dear? Are you ready for breakfast? Come on sleepyhead, school starts soon!"  
Haru jolted up with a gasp. "MOTHER!" She whipped over to Baron, her eyes wide. "Baron, can you walk?" He managed to nod meekly, rather stunned at how fearful she seemed. "Good. You'll have to get out of here...Right now! If my mother finds a man in my bed...I'm going to have to do a lot of explaining, and I can't think of any excuse for you just turning up!"  
Not wanting to stress her out any further (As Baron well remembered what her screams could sound like, although he never had been the victim of them), he scooted out of bed, and looked around confusedly. "But...Where will I go?"  
She stood still for awhile, and it was then Baron followed her eyes over to the window.  
"Oh no."

Haru's mother's head snapped up abruptly as she heard a rather large CRASH! ringing from the outside of their house, in front of her daughter's room. "...Haru?" She called again, this time a hint of questioning in her tone, "Do you know what that was?"  
The girl in question came bounding down the stairs, her schoolbag flinging in the air behind her. "I think it was just a clumsy cat falling into the dustbins, Mom." She replied with a grin, knowing very well that it was the truth, "Nothing to fear."  
She grabbed four pieces of buttered toast off the table along with a glass of milk, and continued her dash to the door, only pausing to slip on her shoes. "Gotta get to school early today Mom, see ya later, bye!"  
The door closed with a slam, and her mother just stood in the kitchen, spatula in hand, just looking at the door.  
"I didn't know she could eat four pieces of toast...And what will she do with the glass?"

Haru continued running out at breakneck speed, eager to get food to Baron. Hopefully this would bring her up in his eyes, but then again, she didn't even care about that. All she wanted was to make sure that he was alright, and food was good for the soul, and after what he had been through, Baron-  
"Haru!"  
The voice jolted her out of her thoughts, and with a shrieked, "OHGEEZ!" she jumped a very respectable three feet in the air, the toast and droplets of milk flying as her arms flailed around.  
While many respectable judges from around the world would have given her take off top marks, Haru's landing was less spectacular. Although she managed to grab the three remaining pieces of toast and keep a firm hold on the glass, when she returned to the ground her footing slipped, and she found herself tilting backwards...  
A warm, strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into a firm chest, breaking her fall. She let out a sigh of relief, happy to have saved the food, and leaned back against her saviour, savouring the warm feeling that he illuminated...  
Until she realized what sort of a position she was in, and with whom.  
"Oh dear!" She cried, and suddenly bolted out of the welcoming arms, "I'm so sorry Bar-" It was then she actually turned around, and was saw her saviour- A rather sheepish looking man with a piece of toast on his head. "OH MY-I'm so very sorry, Baron!" She kept on spilling apologies, so worried that he would be angry with her, and she picked the toast off his head hurriedly. "I'm so, so, so sorry...!"  
The Lord Among Cats said nothing, only put a finger to her lips, and opened his mouth, grinning.  
Haru froze, his finger against her skin, suddenly terrified at what he might want her to do.  
Then she smiled, and placed the toast in his mouth.

-Authoress's note  
Erm, yes. I know this is rather late and rather horrible, and I apologize. But I was faced with A)Exams and B)The worst writer's block ever, so I'm sorry that this is late and badly written.  
HOWEVER!  
I have created these devious, evil little plot bunnies that I plan to implement. Ones involving Toto, Muta, Rune, The Cat King…Everyone. Muah.  
And…  
I was told that if I updated I would get a cookie? Please? bambi eyes  
And over 60 reviews! WHOOT!  
And Kiwifluff, your fanart is WONDERFUL. Especially the one of human Baron…I squee-ed over that for about five minutes and then went into Baron fangirl hyper ventilations. Wonderful.  
Keep on reviewing, and I promise, this will get better!


	5. Two Souls Find Comfort in Each Other

Pre-Author's Note:  
I worked hard on this one! It's longer, I hope that redeems me. I also watched the movie over again, and took notes…Notes on everything! From words and phrases that the characters say, to the colour of their clothing…Baron in particular.  
Enjoy!

-----------------------

The entire day dragged on for Haru. School had never been so boring. But she had never had to deal with the pounding ache that filled her heart before, either. She was very worried about Baron, she would admit that. But this was a deep, gnawing fear that slowly ate away at her heart. She half-heartedly tried to do her schoolwork, but to no avail.  
She never should have listened to him, anyway. Her original plan was safe- To sneak him back into her room and hide under her bed.  
Haru frowned. Alright, maybe that wasn't such a good idea, but it was better than _his_ insane plan to come to her school! She begged him just to stay in the gym equipment shed, but he just grinned at her and simply said that her high school was about to receive a new exchange student from Britain. He had waved to her cheerfully from the front hall as she made her way to morning classes.  
Infuriating man.  
During lunch, she had rushed through the entire school, searching for a flash of white suit among the sea of uniforms, but alas, there was no Baron. She searched all period, but couldn't find him.  
Now the seconds were dragging on, the clock was the only thing that existed to her...Where was he?  
"...Haru..."  
All she could think of was Baron, so handsome in his clean white suit, light orange hair, and dark green eyes...  
"...Haru..."  
That voice, whispering in her ear, his breath warm against her neck...  
"HARU!"  
She gave a start, and her head whipped up to see her best friend, Hiromi, staring down at her. "What?" Hiromi looked down at Haru suspiciously. "What's up? I've been calling you for five minutes!" Haru stuttered out, "Oh, sorry". "Are you alright?" "I'm fine."  
Hiromi placed a hand on her hip. "Now THAT I don't believe. You snapped your pencil in half, Haru." And indeed, in her hand Haru held the pieces of a butchered writing utensil. "Oh..."  
"I think I know what's wrong with you." Hiromi said, sitting down with a smile of smug confidence playing across her lips. "Oh?" Haru arched an eyebrow at her friend, "Would you care to indulge me? I'm still under the impression that I'm perfectly fine."  
Hiromi laughed, leaning forward, and whispered in the much practised craft of schoolgirl secret-telling, "You're in love."  
"WHAT?"  
Haru leapt from her chair, and Hiromi laughed again. "The reaction only proves it. Look at your hair, it's all frazzled. It's so obvious." Haru bowed her head, and lowered herself back to her chair glumly. "Is it really that obvious?" She asked softly, staring at her unfinished math problems.  
"Only to me, I've been your friend too long. Now, spill."  
Haru smiled weakly. "He's the perfect gentleman, so polite, confident, and assured. He has saved me so many times...I love him. With all my heart."  
Hiromi smiled to herself. Her friend had fallen hard this time.  
"What's this amazing man's name, hmm?" Haru suddenly looked up, her eyes haunted. "I can't tell you." Hiromi jerked back, almost as if she had been slapped, and smiled weakly. "W-What? What do you mean, can't tell me? I'm your best friend, of course you can tell me! We tell each other everything...Right?" Haru just shook her head sadly.  
"I can't tell you."  
The bell rang, and the other students started filing out, but the two girls stayed behind, sitting across from each other, staring- One in sadness, the other in shocked disbelief.  
"But, Haru..." Hiromi began, "We've told each other everything. Forever, since we were kids in elementary. I've told you so much...Why can't you tell me this one thing?" Haru shut her eyes, hiding the anguished pain.  
"I just can't!" She cried, standing up jerkily, "I'll tell you later, alright? Later!" She turned on her heel, and started to run towards the doors. "Haru...!" "LATER!"  
Hiromi could only stare sadly as she watched Haru disappear down the halls. Sitting in the dark classroom all alone, dark tears dripped down her face as she mourned for a lost and broken friendship.

Haru dashed blindly outside, just wishing that Hiromi had never asked her about her love life, wishing that she hadn't been so obvious about her feelings...Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
She dropped her book bag on the ground beside her, gazing at the bright, blue sky, blinking tears out of her eyes. Things had a way of turning around quickly for her. The over-whelming happiness from Baron's arrival had turned into sadness over betraying Hiromi. She could see why her friend was angry, but she couldn't deal with this right now. She had more to think about-Baron as a human, and how to deal with it...Not time to be thinking of a silly little tiff with a friend.  
"Haru!"  
She jumped, and her head snapped over to where the voice came from. There she saw a man holding a white jacket over his shoulder, clad in a red waistcoat, blue bow tie, and white shirt, looking very elegant and strangely out of place in the empty schoolyard.  
Putting on a cheerful smile, she strolled over to him. "That's the second heart attack you've given me today! I'm not a cat, I only have one life, and I have to make that one last!"  
Baron only shook his head, and smiled sheepishly. "My most sincere apologies, I should take more care while I am in the presence of such a skittish lady." He took her slim hand in his own gloved one, and lifted it slowly to his lips. His green eyes locked on her own, Haru forgot everything, even to protect being called 'skittish'. Everything else disappeared, there was only him...  
"Now, shall we set off to Jujgai-Nite? I believe that is where the Cat Bureau is located..."  
Haru was jolted out of her cloudy fantasy about everlasting love, and managed to reply with a most intelligent 'Er...Yes."  
Walking along with Baron was a very strange, new experience. The only time she had been able to walk with him he had been barely past her knee. When in the Cat Kingdom, they hadn't been walking, but rather running away from a hoard of cats at breakneck speed. Even when they had walked together, he was still small, and it wasn't _normal_ walking- As they had been stepping on a flock of crows.  
So she took this opportunity to observe him in human form, thinking that he wouldn't be like that for long, seeing as they were going to the Cat Bureau to remedy whatever happened with him...So she took advantage of it.  
He was very tall in human form, now she only came up to his shoulders. His shirt concealed well formed muscles...Something he hadn't had as a cat. She knew that he was strong, but...  
"So..." She said finally, unwilling to let herself get lost in her thoughts only to have him scare her again, "Do you have any idea how you came to be like this? At all?" Baron looked down at her with his bright green eyes, and she saw a feeling of deep and consuming sadness.  
"I was having a nightmare." He said finally, and she noticed that his knuckles went white as he clutched his cane and hat tighter in one hand. "About loosing someone I care very deeply for. Perhaps the only person I've loved." He said softly, and looked ahead of them, the same melancholy look present in his eyes. "A person so beautiful and lovely...And yet I can never be with them."  
Haru was taken aback, not by the fact that he loved another, but the intensity of his confession. Whoever they were, she despised them for being the source of his agony...  
"HEEEEY!"  
Another voice interrupted her out of her thoughts, but this one was gruffer. Heart racing, she turned to her right, where she set eyes on a white cat, the fattest she had ever seen...  
"Muta!"  
"Hey ya Kiddo...Oy, don't squish me, I'm very delicate, you know!" Haru laughed, gathering him up in a big hug, staggering back with the pressure of all his weight. "You're still my precious fat cat, Moo-Ta!"  
The very obese cat opened his mouth to loudly protest his being called 'fat' but stopped before he could even start when he saw Baron standing behind them. "Hey, who's this guy? Do you know him, Haru? Has he been following you around? Why, I outta...If Baron were here..."  
Haru just laughed. "Muta, Muta...This is Baron."  
For once in his life, Muta was quiet, as his jaw dropped when the distinguished young man stepped forward, his hand extended. "A pleasure to meet you again, Muta. Sorry I've been missing."  
There was no mistaking that aristocratic British accent. Muta looked him up and down in disbelief.   
"Holyfishsticks!"  
The man before him was tall, slender, but clad in a familiar white suit with the same piercing green eyes. "Baron, what's wrong with you? Disappearing in the middle of the night, worrying the entire Cat Kingdom to death, which caused me to skip my lunch, and then you show up again as a human with Chickie here! You have a lotta nerve!"  
Haru stroked his head, and quickly jumped into Baron's defence. "Something happened to him, Muta, and we don't know what. We have to make our way back to the Cat Bureau and try to find out what did this to him." Muta jumped out of Haru' s arms, and looked up at Baron, blinking in surprise, as he had never felt that short before.  
"Alright, let's go."

When they finally entered the little hidden district that the Cat Bureau was in, the sun had set, casting a sea of oranges, yellows, and reds all over the buildings, bathing the two humans and cat in their shadows.  
As Muta paddled up to retrieve the newspaper, Haru turned to Baron, a wistful smile spreading across her face. "This is where we first met."   
Baron allowed a little smile of his own to spread across his face. "So it is."  
Haru laughed, and turned around, taking in every inch of the magical little place where time seemed to stand still. "I first spotted you in the window, behind Muta. Never before had I seen such an intriguing cat sculpture..." "And never before had I seen such a beautiful young lady," He replied softly, gazing at her seriously, "It was my normal tradition to greet visitors with a little light show, but I felt that I had to make it extra spectacular that time..."  
Haru stopped in her twirls, and gazed at him. "A show more beautiful than the Northern Lights themselves..."  
And they stood there, each lost in the other's eyes, neither of them knowing that their lonely feelings were reciprocated...  
"HARU!" A large black object soared over them, ruffling their hair, and Haru clapped her hands joyfully. "Toto!" The crow settled on a nearby ledge, and grinned at them. "I've missed you so, Haru...You were always good at insulting Muta without much effort...BARON?"  
The former cat in question sighed at the sound of his name being exclaimed yet again.  
"Yes, it's me, Toto. Before you ask, let's go inside so I can explain everything to you and Muta..." As he ushered them all in, he sighed to Haru, "That's the third creature to yell my name and ask what was wrong with me today. It's getting rather tiring, actually."  
It was then Baron faced the wide double doors of the Cat Bureau-Or what had once been the wide double doors of the Cat Bureau when he was a cat. After a long time of struggling, Baron turned to Haru where they were both squished inside the tiny house, and said in a very low tone, "It's rather unsettling not being able to fit in one's own house. I'm beginning to rather feel like Alice in her Wonderland- Lost in a strange, unknown place, my own body a strange to me."  
It was for the first time that Haru noticed how tired and miserable he looked. She realized that though he managed to act calm and controlled, he must have felt as terrified and helpless as she did when it happened to her, but only refused to show it for everyone else's sale. Her poor Baron!  
In a stroke of courage she hadn't shown since she had stood up against the Cat King, she gently took his grey gloved hand in her own, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. You saved me once before and turned me back...Now it's my turn to repay the favour." With that said, she gently pressed her lips against his smooth cheek.  
Now, hard Baron been any other man, he might have blushed, flinched, or recoiled away from her...But her was Baron Humbert Von Gikkingken, and had the firm belief that all such things should be thanked for, and properly reciprocated.  
"Thank-you, Haru." He said softly, and she could see the relief light up in his tired eyes. Imagine her surprise when he bent over and brushed a feather light kiss of his own on her cheek. She was indeed a fiery red with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement, but she noted with extreme satisfaction that he still held her hand tightly.  
"So, Baron, how did you get in this mess?" Muta called from the far side of the house, "Eat anything strange that night?" "Nothing that I can remember...Oh, only a slice of angel food cake." Muta quickly dropped the slice of fluffy dessert back on the table.  
"Why don't you start from the beginning, Baron?" Toto said from above their heads, perched comfortably on the ledge of the stairs. Baron sighed, not wanting to relieve the past day by any means, but gathered courage when Haru gently squeezed his hand.  
After explaining all that he could remember, (Conveniently leaving all details concerning his dream out) he rested his forehead against the palm of his hand, as if he had spent all of his strength recounting his story. "A cup of tea, if you would, please Muta."  
The cat wrinkled his nose. "More boiled grass, huh Baron?" A snort came from above. "Your refined tastes are showing through again, Muta." "You want to repeat that, Bird Brain!" "One can't expect marshmallows to be classy!" "You call eating worms classy, Bird Brain!" "Just as good as fish! And you already called me a Bird Brain, you idiot!" "IDIOT! Why, I outta..."  
Baron sighed, turning away from the arguing pair, having heard it many times before. Placing his head in his hands, he leaned back in his chair. Haru regarded her hero sadly. She was so unused to seeing him like this...  
"...Baron...?" She started quietly, trying to get his mind off things, "Who is the Lady Cat?"  
Baron lifted his head, and saw that she was looking towards a picture that hung over his desk, a picture of a female cat in a fancy dress and hat, holding a parasol. "That was my mother, the Baroness."  
"Mother?" She was surprised by this. "But I thought you were created by an Artesian...?" "He created an entire family as well. A little aristocratic cat family, complete with a Mother, Father, and their little boy. He moulded me physically, but she crafted me into the way I am today. She was the one who taught me always to believe in myself, and that it was alright to meddle in other people's business." He smiled wistfully as Muta threatened to throw the teapot at Toto. "...And she taught me both how to make and the importance of a proper afternoon's tea."  
He glanced over at the cat and bird, who were still battling on faithfully, and stood up. "Seems that they'll keep at it for awhile. I've always entertained the idea of seeing how long they'll go at it, but never got around to doing that...Rather disgusting, don't you think? Anyways, why don't we just leave them here to fight and go to the Cat Kingdom ourselves?"  
He held out his hand, which she tentatively took. After being pulled to her feet, she looked at him nervously. "Er...But...Baron...How are we going to get there? I mean, there's no Natoru with his herd of cats to whisk me away..."  
Baron simply smiled. "Why my dear Haru, you simply need to have a little imagination."  
He tipped his hat to her, and walked over to one of the nearby houses, and placed the end of his cane against the door. Putting his shoulders into the effort, he pressed the cane against the door harder, and the area around the end began to glow. As it began to sparkle, he yelled out in a language that Haru could not identify. It was a language long forgotten...  
All thoughts of that soon disappeared as the circle of light expanded, covering the entire door. Wind rushed out of the light, making the tails of Baron's coat fly, and causing Haru' s skirt almost to fly up. A thousand disembodied voices sang along, with Baron's strong, booming tone above them all...  
And then it stopped.  
Where the door once was there was a circular band of light, and as Haru leaned forward, she could see the grasses of the Cat Kingdom, and feel the light breeze against her face. Baron stood beside her, righting his hat, and straightening his suit.  
"After our little adventure, King Lune thought that I might be of some use- So he gave me a key."  
Haru smiled, still looking at the familiar place. "That's amazing." She made to step forward, but held back suddenly, a wave of fear washing over her.  
What if...  
Baron took her hand, and held it up to his lips. "I know what emotions you're feeling..." He whispered, "I'm feeling them myself. But we can get through this together, Haru. Just trust me." She nodded weakly, for she had always trusted him, and he smiled, taking her in his arms.  
"Very good."  
He began to hum quietly, and she realized that it was the song they danced to in the Cat Kingdom...For awhile they danced, outside the Cat Bureau, but soon he whisked her into the portal, off to face whatever waited for them...  
...Together.

------------------------  
End Author's Note-  
There you go, I hope you liked it. I tried extra hard this time to make it romantic…Also, if you look carefully at the walls behind Baron's desk in the Cat Bureau while watching the movie, there IS a picture of a Lady Cat there. I swear.  
Also, I got more offers of cookies, and even brownies for completing this chapter? I hope to see more of those…Mmm….


End file.
